Sumpe Lo?
by TezuSezu
Summary: Kagami sudah kesal tujuh turunan. Hampir datang telat ,dimarahi guru sejarah ,pelatih ngamuk tingkat dewa ,malah nambah pertengkaran 'tradisi' dengan Aomine .Dan ternyata, harinya menjadi lebih buruk dengan kedatangan dua pemuda-pemudi yang entah datang dari mana .Tapi ,akankah segalanya akan berubah menjadi lebih buruk ?-Warning inside :OOC,OC's ,ada mention Mpreg,Shonen-ai.


Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke / A Basketball Which Kuroko Plays

Pairing : AoKaga ,AkaKuro ,MidoTaka ,MuraMuro, dll.

Language : Bahasa Indonesia.

Genre : Parody (pastinya ) Romance-Comedy ,Hurt/comfort, Family.

Author : TezuSezu a.k.a XxSei-chanxX

Summary : Kagami sudah kesal tujuh turunan. Hampir datang telat ,dimarahi guru sejarah ,pelatih ngamuk tingkat dewa ,malah nambah pertengkaran 'tradisi' dengan Aomine .Dan ternyata, harinya menjadi lebih buruk dengan kedatangan dua pemuda-pemudi yang entah datang dari mana .Tapi ,akankah segalanya akan berubah menjadi lebih buruk ?

A.N : Maaf ya ,summary-nya jelek . Gak jago buat summary -_- .

Ah ,aku lupa …

Yo ~ Sudah lama tak berjumpa ,Sei-nee datang membawakan fanfic baru !~ Ohohohooo .. tenang saja .. fic yang lama tidak ditelantarkan kok .. hanya kurang inspirasi doang … Ehm ? Kalian gak salah liat kok .. Fic kali ini memang berasal (?) dari Fandom lain .. jadi ,jangan kucek matamu ya :)

AoKaga ?Oh iya dong~ **I SHIP THEM HARD !** wkwkwkkkk!

Buat yang sudah baca ficku sebelumnya, pasti bakal sadar kalau gaya bahasaku lebih alay dan gak proper banget .Biasanya kan agak sopan dikit atau sejenis itu lah . Maaf ya kalau gak suka :(

Jangan lupa review ya *ckris*

* * *

*'`'*

**SUMPE LOE ?**

**CHAPTER 1**

**NIH HARI BISA LEBIH BURUK GAK SIH ?**

*'`'*

* * *

Kagami taiga merasa dirinya dibenci oleh Amaterasu-kami .

Sudah cukup dengan datang telat .Diceramahi panjang lebar dengan guru BK yang cerewet bingitz . Sudah sesampainya di kelas, pelajaran sejarah Jepang pula .Badannya sakit semua .Eh? Tenang aja. Tidak ada kegiatan yang XX rated disini .Badannya sakit karena _one-on-one_ 'basket' dengan rivalnya¾Aomine Daiki,kemarin.

Dia menoleh ke belakang . Kokoronya bertanya-tanya¾Kenapa Kuroko bisa dengan damainya tidur dijam pelajaran. Sedangkan dia ? _Jiah_ .Boro-boro tidur, menguap saja sudah disumpalkan penghapus papan tulis yang melayang dengan 'indah'nya ke mulutnya yang gede itu .Entah karena tidak sopan atau bau mulutnya yang terhirup hingga ke meja guru .

-' This is Japanese barbarous teaching that Alex warned me about .. ' gumamnya dalam hati .

Sedih rasanya .Berada di negeri yang terasa asing .Tidak mengenal budaya maupun sejarah .Jangan salahkan dia jika dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Oda Nobunaga .Guru Sejarahnya, Mifune Saikyo,sudah sering memarahinya .Masa' dia harus cerita tentang Abraham Lincoln di kelas Sejarah Jepang ? Kan gak 'wow' !

" .. sudahlah .Masih ada latihan … "

* * *

Sekali lagi, Kagami salah .

Gara-gara badmood seekor (?) Aida Riko yang lagi haid ,para domba-domba malang klub basket Seirin menderita karenanya . Latihan dilipatgandakan .Salahkan Furihata yang keselip bilang masakan 'unik-fantasi'Riko dengan sebutan 'kado dari neraka'.Padahal, tangan kasarnya itu sudah gatal buat membanting bola ,lalu memasukkannya ke keranjan belanjaan-eh,salah-ring basket .Tapi sedari tadi Ia hanya push up ,sit up ,push up ,sit up ,push up, si-sampai kiamat!

Setelah pemanasan lamaaa yang udah memakan jam latihan ,Kagami mengambil ponsel di saku tasnya .Mencoba menjari korban pelampiasan badmoodnya hari ini. Wow, hari ini mungkin hari badmood sedunia di Jepang .

Dia mulai menyeringai seram .Bergidik setan. Oke ,ini pertanda buruk.

Semoga makhluk malang yang dikirimi e-mail ajakan one-on-one dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

Maaf, salah ketik .kayaknya gak mungkin deh .

Karena si 'makhluk malang' itu adalah Aomine Daiki .

" Oi ,Bakagami !" Sahut Aomine Daki, Kandidat Pak Belalang kedua versi Jepang.

Ah . Aomine DAIKI .Bukan DAKI .Memang kulitnya item, kayak dakian .Udah ITEM, hidup lagi.

Udah cukup mengejek Aominenya .Kembali ke Kagami yang lagi menggerutu gaje didepan pintu lapangan basket umum.

Dia hanya melemparkan bola oranye itu ke Aomine .Aomine menangkapnya .

" Seperti biasa ? "

Aomine masuk ,melempar tasnya ke arah bench . Ia berjalan pelan lalu berlari kencang ,memasukkan bola basket itu ke ring .Merasa openingnya cukup keren seperti di anime ,dia menyapu tangannya ,membalikkan badannya ke Kagami .

" Mau taruhan ,Ahn ?" tanyanya sangar .

Bukan Kagami namanya kalau gak menerima tantangan .Merasa dirinya lelaki diantara lelaki ,Ia mengambil bola basket yang bergelinding ke arahnya ,lalu berlari ke arah ring ,melakukan dunk yang gak jauh lebih dengan Aomine .Dia nyengir , " Siapa takut ,"

* * *

Tiga puluh menit berlalu .Dan One-on-one keduanya berakhir dengan kemenangan memilukan Aomine Daiki .

Nahlo ? Kok memilukan ?

Ah .Tadi saat Aomine mau melakukan dunk ,Kagami melompat sekuat tenaga dan berusaha untuk menangkisnya .Aomine tahu Kagami akan menghentikannya .Maka dari itu, Ia turun kebawah-bermaksud mengelabui Kagami dan memutar dan melakukan alley-loop .

Nasib buruk menimpa keduanya .Baru saja Aomine turun dan bermaksud untuk berbelok ,Kagami mendahuluinya .Dan cara Kagami mendahuluinya sungguh tidak elit .Kagami yang terlalu capek karena stressnya hari ini kehilangan hampir seluruh staminanya ,membuatnya turun dengan tubuh lemas .Aomine tidak sempat mengelak dan-Brukk! Keduanya terjatuh ke bawah .Dengan Kagami diatasnya .

Syok .Dada berdebar-debar .

Aomine menjadi merah delima .

Posisi keduanya terlalu awkward .Si perut blackholediatasnya berat banget .Menurutnya ,lebih baik ketiban sepuluh karung beras dibanding ketiban Kagami .Kenapa ?Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang .

Sontak Aomine mendorong Kagami sekuat tenaga .Badan super berat Kagami terguling sejenak dengan suara 'poomm!' .Nafasnya tersendat .Ekstrim banget ,sumpah.

" Buset !Aho ! Santai aja kalee ! Lu kira gak sakit apa ?"pekik Kagami kenceng .

Aomine bingung .Sebenarnya siapa yang harus marah disini ?

" Lu yang kelewat bego ! LU yang nimpa gue !LU yang bikin punggung gue kayak punggung nenek-nenek reot !"

" HAA ? Muka lu emang muka tua !Kasian banget deh gak punya kaca buat ngaca tuh fucking shit that you called it fucking face !Bullshit !"

" Jangan pakai bahasa inggris ! Aku gak ngerti !"

" Gue kan orang Amrik ! Ya wajar lah ! Lu budek ya ? Gak pernah dengar dari ngaku-pacar-kuroko mu itu ?"

" Jangan ejek Momoi ! Dan lagi ,kenapa dia bisa masuk ke percakapan ini ?"

" Lu yang napokin sendal gue kemarin kan ? Pas gua mau bertamu ke rumah pak RT ? Ngaku gak lo !"

" Gak ada hubungannya ! Sumpah .Ni percakapan kok gaje banget !"

Setelah percakapan gak bermutu tadi ,mereka pun ngos-ngosan .Aomine mengintip melalui celah poni rambutnya yang mulai panjang .

Sejak keduanya dipertemukan ,hatinya telah tertambat oleh eksitensi pendatang dari Amerika itu .Perasaan magis itu terus berkembang seiring waktu berjalan .Winter Cup telah menjadi saksi gamblang . Zona yang dulu membuatnya terperangkap dalam kesendirian dan rasa kesepian ,eksitensi Kagami mulai menerobos dan membukakan matanya .

Jatuh cinta pada rival ,terutama sesama cowok tentu tidak gampang .Dia mulai memborong majalah porno Mai-chan dan artis hentai lainnya ,mengakibatkan uang sakunya nyaris disunat .Sialnya ,majalah yang biasanya bikin dia droolingsetengah mati malah tidak mempan .Yang terbayang hanyalah imajiner Kagami yang bertelanjang dada ,memakai handuk yang melingkari lingkar pingggulnya .Tubuhnya yang besar dan atletis ,rambut black-crimson yang basah ,sungguh erotis-plakkk!

Mari kita kembali ke topik Aomine jatuh cinto ke Kagami ,sebelum penpik ini jadi M rated .

Intinya ,Aomine diam diam suka dengan Kagami .Hanya karena gengsi atau gejolak masa remaja dia menyembunyikan perasaanya itu rapat-rapat didalam loker Davy Jones milik Flying Dutchman .

Kagami pun bangun ,masih menggerutu .Kakinya sempoyongan menapaki jalan menuju bench .Aomine hanya menatapinya sebentar ,membuang ludah dan mengambil pocari didalam tasnya-masih didekat bench .

Dia melemparkan pocarinya ,bermaksud untuk memberikannya pada Kagami .Tapi malah ketimpuk kepala si target .Ditambah dengan sebetapa keras kepala itu ,botol pocari itu terbuka ,memuntahkan isinya keatas rambut malang sang korban .

Aomine tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa,

" GWAKAKAKAKAKKKKKKKKKK!"

" A-A-AOMINE ! BERENGSEK LO!"

* * *

Sore itu , Aomine tak dapat berhenti terkikih-kikih .Insiden botol pocari tadi masih terbayang dibenaknya .Kagami ,yang sedang berjalan pulang bersamanya ,hanya mengepalkan tangannya .Mungkin dia mempersiapkan timing yang tepat untuk mengabadikan muka bodoh Aomine oleh tangannya .

" … Bisa gak sih lo berhenti ketawa genit … berengsek .."gumamnya .

Aomine terdiam kaku .

" Ketawa genit gimana ? Hadeh ,ngaco mulu lu hari ini ."

" Ymgl .Lu ngajak ribut ."

" Siapa bilang ,haah ? Gue Cuma menikmati suasana ."Oke .Untuk ini ,Aomine tidak berbohong .Dia memang menikmati tiap detik kebersamaan yang ia luangkan untuk gebetan-tak-nampak-gebetannya itu .

Yang ditanya malah menaikkan sebelah alisnya .Bingung .

Menit demi menit berlalu ,tanpa komunikasi ringan maupun berat terjadi diantara keduanya .Aomine bingung ingin berkata apa ,takut merusak impresinya kepada Kagami yang udah keburu messed Kagami hanya merenungi menu makan malam apa yang akan Ia masak ,dan rute yang harus diambil untuk mendapatkan bahan-bahan yang diinginkannya .

Aomine mulai marah .Dan dia tidak mengambil snickers .

Oke .Ini salah ketik .Snickers Cuma buat yang lapar .Dan yang lapar itu bukan Aomine ,tapi Kagami .

Kembali ke topik .

Diam-diam ia mencuri pandangan ke sebelah kirinya .Kagami …

Oh ,Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa dewa cupid mempermainkan perasaannya .Kagami adalah orang yang paling sulit untuk Ia raih .Pemuda bersurai black-crimson itu hanya melihatnya sebagai rival atau musuh .Gak kurang gak lebih .

'Shit 'pikir Aomine dalam hati .

Kejadian tak terduga terjadi ,memecah kesunyian yang menyebalkan itu .

Secara tak sengaja ,Kagami tersandung oleh marble tiruan ( dibuat dengan kaleng cat yang diisi semen dan disambung dengan pipa besi seukuran paralon ) ,otomatis Ia hampir terjatuh .Aomine yang terkenal gesit ,refleks mengulurkan tangannya ¾mengambil posisi menangkap Kagami jika terjatuh .

Entah sudah menjadi kesialan seekor(?) Aomine ,keduanya saling terjatuh .Dengan Kagami masih diatas Aomine dan Aomine yang syok berat .Merasakan suatu déja vu .

' SHIIIITTTT!'

Tak alang-alang ,Si makhluk dakian itu mendorong Kagami dengan sekuat tenaga ,membuat Kagami nyaris terguling-guling .Untungnya Kagami tak terguling-guling cukup jauh ,karena dihentikan oleh lampu pos terdekat .

Dia marah .Kagami Taiga marah .

Otaknya tak dapat berfungsi secara rasional .Pertama ,datang hampir telat .Kedua ,latihan neraka .Ketiga ,dia terjatuh menimpa Aomine untuk kedua kalinya .

'Hari ini bisa lebih buruk gak sih ? Tanggung banget sumfah !'-pikir Kagami.

Tangannya mencengkeram kerah seragam Aomine .Yang ditarik kerah bajunya hanya terbelalak .Emosinya sudah mendidih .Tak ada tanggung-tanggung .

" LU SEBENARNYA MAU NGAPAIN SIH ?SEGITU BENCINYA LO SAMA GUE !SANTAI AJA KALEE !GUE UDAH CUKUP BADMOOD HARI INI DAN LOE MALAH MAKIN NUANGIN GARAM KEATAS LUKA !MAU LOE APAAAA?"pekik Kagami .

Yang diteriaki melongo .Dia bingung siapa yang harus marah disini .

" HAA ? GUE GAK PEDULI MOOD LU GIMANA KEK ,APA KEK ! INTINYA UDAH NASIP LOE APES HARI INI ,YA APES SANA !MAKANYA LAIN KALI LU MENJAJAL LUCKY ITEM AJA SAMA MIDORIMA SANA BIAR GAK APES ! HUAHAHAHAAA !" Wow .Aomine mulai berengsek-eh berserk .

" Ku-"belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya ,ada sebuah lubang hitam muncul didinding tembok disebelah mereka .

Silent .

Ini bumi kan ?

Apakah mereka akan terhisap kedalamnya ?

Err … sepertinya kebalikannya .

Mereka kaget setengah mati .Gimana tidak coba ?Disaat kalian terbakar oleh amarah yang meledak-ledak ,tiba-tiba ada lubang hitam imajiner seperti di film sci-fi muncul .Yang parahnya ,ada dua orang manusia keluar dari lubang itu .

Oke .Kalau manusianya berambut hitam lurus ,dan berwarna hitam kecoklatan seperti orang normal sih gak masalah .

Tapi ,orang yang keluar itu memiliki ciri fisik yang tak dapat dikilah .

Ada cewek berdada G-cup .Berambut hitam-merah acak-acakan .Kulitnya sedikit tan .Tinggi badannya terbilang cukup tinggi untuk gadis seumurannya dengan kulit mulus .

Satunya lagi ,cowok berkulit tan 'banget ' .Memiliki warna mata biru tua yang sama dengan warna rambutnya .Tubuhnya atletis .Dengan alis mata bercabang yang mengingatkan keduanya kepada seseorang .

Kagami menatap Aomine .Aomine menatap Kagami .Kagami menunjuk Si gadis ke arah Aomine .Aomine menunjuk Si cewek ke arah Kagami .Kagami menunjuk si cowok ke Aomine .Aomine menunjuk si cowok ke arah Kagami .

Kemiripan yang menyeramkan …

Omaigat .Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini ?

Si cewek menggosok kepalanya .Dia dan si cowok terlempar seperti karung beras dari truk angkutan .Keduanya mengeluh tentang sakit dan lecet kecil .Kagami dan Aomine hanya menatap keduanya dengan mata seukuran stetoskop dan mulut yang jaw-dropped .

Keempatnya saling beradu mata .Menyadari keberadaan masing-masing .

1

2

3

Siapkan penyumbat telinga …

" GWAAAAAAAAAA!"

To Be Continued


End file.
